runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Eternity
Eternity is a Dutch F2P CWA-based warring clan. Eternity was founded on January 27, 2007 at that time using the name Pirates of Runescape. She was a fusion of two dying clans, the White Warriors and Flying Runescape. With over four years of experience, tradition and countless wars, the clan has proved its dignity and so built its reputation within the Dutch clanworld. ---- HISTORY A brief account of the history of Eternity On January 27, 2007 it all started for this clan. The then very small clan, with a 40 + F2P Combat req, was a merge of two dying clans: "Flying Runescape" and "The Whitewariors". It was called "Pirates of Runescape" with the abbreviation "POR". So POR was founded by Acilissen and Flying Youri. 2007: In 2007, the clan primarily focused on expanding its membership, the atmosphere, the first PK-experience and a first war sometime in December. On the memberlist you could already find names like Snapetniet, Skelleton123, Nox344, Mad_Rob5, Sniper Cover, Oo Raz0r Oo, Tdf_Fan and Daniel_1102. It was our first year, and we concluded it successfully with the first war. 2008: But 2008 began in a minor key. The Wilderness had just been removed and the clan was uncomfortable with CWA. We adapted ourselves to the "CWA"-method and were getting better! Pk'ing was no longer among the events so the entire focus was on non-pk events and CWA wars. PoR became better known in the NL clan world, but members came and members also parted. Anyway, everyone contributed his stone in this building. 2008, in terms of organization is not the best year in our history but we came over it and were better than before. By the end of this year the wars were at a decent level again and they had become more regular. 2009: 2009 dawned, that meant officially our second birthday! And we were proud! The clan has survived two full years in the NL clan world. The clan was popular with the clanless players which resulted in a boost. Also this year we acquired the # 5 rank-Nol, which was still hard to grasp was. In August we found ourselves a little to amateurish. We wanted to be more professional, so we changed the name to Eternity. 2010: 2010 was a quiet year for the clan. We managed to achieve first place in the LTF Tournament 2009 - 20v20 F2P (it ended in January 2010) and also on the Tip.it event we did well. In the spring we had very solid pulls, slightly better than in the autumn. But we kept fighting and we kept going. 2011: 2011 arrived and immediately promised a lot. In January we celebrated our fourth anniversary. Next came the wilderness and free trade back triggering more Pk-events , organized by the members. The clan updates were the following turn and brought new things with them. A new logo for the clan. New ways to recruit, etc. .. Finally came the Clan Citadels in this first part of 2011. We are now all on Zen flown. Let's see what it will bring! ---- SOME FACTS Did you know: 'E'ternity once # 2 TWR (Tip.it Warring rankings) was? 'E'ternity in the run in against SoW 24x Couckasost piled and in that same run in a constant 30 men main pile had? 'E'ternity a great history has (A short version up)? 'E'ternity as level 40 + clan began under the name Pirates of Runescape? 'E'ternity's founder watches the boards and gives his opinion even though he stopped? 'T'he first real war of Eternity (then Pirates of Runescape) took place on December 17, 2007? ---- LINKS Forum Website Memberlist Lunagang - recruit topic Runescape Clanpage --Nonkel 14:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Warring Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Dutch Clan Category:National Clan